


Everybody Knows (Except You)

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jackson secretly pines, M/M, Scott is still oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson likes Scott. Though he'd rather walk across hot coals than admit it. It's a good thing Scott doesn't have a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows (Except You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itmightbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=itmightbehere).



> From the tumblr prompt: Teen Wolf, Jackson/Scott, nailpolish? (There is like no Jackson/Scott fic anywhere that isn't part of a "the whole pack gets together" thing, omg. )

Jackson didn’t really expect to be greeted by a five year old girl in a pink tutu and tiara when he knocked on McCall’s door.

“Uhh,” he manages to get out.

“You’re tall,” the girl chirps, swinging her arms back and forth.

Jackson blinks down at the kid. He doesn’t really know how to act around kids. All of his cousins are older than him and like to remind him how he’s not really related to them at family reunions.

“Is McCall home?” he asks tentatively. The girl scrunches her face in confusion. “I mean, Scott?”

And the girl beams toothily at him. “Scott has to wait for his nails to dry!”

Jackson frowns and winces when the girl shouts McCall’s name. Jackson hears a crash and McCall appears behind her in a flash. He’s also wearing a tiara but has a boa around his neck.

“Abby!” Scott groans when he sees Jackson at the door, his face turning tomato-red. “What did I say about talking to strangers?”

“Bit late for that McCall,” smirks Jackson, he’s itching to pull out his iPhone. McCall actually has crimson nail polish sloppily all over his fingernails. Abby tugs at Jackson’s pant leg. Her smile weakens his resolve.

“He’s Scott,” she chirps. “Will you come for tea?”

She’s looking at him hopefully, her brown-doe eyes make his heart melt. She’s got Scott’s eyes. And it’s even more lethal coming from a cute five year old. Jackson already caves ridiculously around Scott. He's gotten pretty good at covering it up with thinly veiled sarcasm. If by the incredulous looks Danny has been giving him, he's not being as stealthy as he'd like. Lydia knows for sure. It's the only reason she's forgiven him for dumping her via text. 

“I don’t think Jackson-” begins Scott but Jackson cuts him off. 

“I’d love to,” Jackson says and gives Abby his most sincere smile. She lights up with another giggle and toothy smile.

Scott shoots him a bewildered look as Jackson shoulders past him. Abby toddling in front, babbling about teddy bears and puppies.

“You don’t need to stay,” whispers Scott. “You can blackmail me about this later.”

“Hey, I never turn down a lady,” drawls Jackson and Abby positively glows at the compliment as she whispers her delight to the propped up teddy bear on one of the kitchen’s chairs.

Scott looks even more confused. And it twists some inside Jackson. Today is shaping up better than he thought. He wasn’t even counting on Scott letting him past the door, and had consoled himself to a few traded barbs before Scott slammed the door in his face. He didn’t even have to use his flimsy excuse at pack business to be here.

Scott glances at Jackson one more time before turning towards the kitchen table where Abby has already started to pour air into cups.

“Abby, this is Jackson,” says Scott. “He’s my-“

“-friend,” finishes Jackson with a grin that has Scott furrowing his face in confusion. A look that makes Jackson’s heart beat faster.

“-friend,” agrees Scott and Jackson looks away to hide his smile. Scott’s heart wasn’t lying. “This is my cousin, Abigail.”

Abby beams at him and holds out a plastic teacup. “Have some tea!”

Scott’s brown eyes shine in approval when Jackson takes an elaborate sip of the empty cup. Jackson will take a chaperoned date by a five year old over nothing. Even if he has to share Scott’s attention. But for once, he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inexperienced at writing Jackson and Scott. But hopefully I did ok. I'm not sure.


End file.
